Towa
The''' Principality of Towa''' or known as Towa is a federal subject/state of the Fabellan Federation. Towa is known for its high-end technological complex, the Tovanska Technological Plaza. Towa is home to its defense and aerospace factories, tying with Togami. Towa's capital and largest city is Tovanska, next to Kirigiri and Togeslana, the 3rd largest overall capitals of each federal subject. Towa is the first republic to become a principality - that time when the Governor has the title stepped up to Princess, and the term's extension to rest of the life - until desired to retire. Komaru Naegi, now as ''Princess Komaru of Towa ''is the first reigning governor to be crowned due to Fabella's update of imperial infrasturcture. Etymology Towa is Japanese word meaning "eternity" or "forever". It also means that Towa had an eternity of being a powerful state, from its depths of communism, federal and constitutional regency, and the reign of the first princess of a federal subject. History Tovskic Guj's (1357-1935) The Tovskic Guj's are part of the Rus', with their own culture. The Tovskics were the ones who strengthened Catholic institution. Towa-ESS (1935-1989) During the establishment of the Enoshima Socialist States, Towa was founded as the Towa-ESS. Towa has been the most powerful Enoshima Socialist State that time. Therefore, Catholicism is not established just yet during the ESSR' reign. It replaced the Tovskic Guj's, which the ESSR stopped the Tovskaya's reign in 1935. Towa Oblast (1989-2001) The restoration of the Tsarist era takes place. That is, Towa is incorporated into an oblast. The oblast can now build defense and advance its buildings, territories, et cetera. Towa Federal Republic (2001-July 5, 2018) Towa became a republic in 2001. Towa became the largest technological complex, with its modern buildings, and the Towa Conglomerate (now Tovanskaya Swire) Plaza Complex. Principality of Towa (2018-) Due to strengthening of the Fabellan legislature, Towa stepped up into a principality. Komaru Naegi is crowned princess, and Towa became the first principality before Tudrana. Governance Federal Apostolic Assembly The main legislature of Towa is the Federal Apostolic Assembly, replacing the former Governorate Assembly of Towa. The country is currently a constitutional administrative monarchy. * The Princess/Tsaritsa is the head of the state and the supreme governor of the Roman Catholic Church of Towa. Current incumbent is Her Eminence Komaru Anastasia Naegi. * The Vice Minister is the head of government of Towa. Patronage Towa has three main patron saints: * Our Lady of the Abandoned of Towa, the state's main protectress * Sakurako Naegi, patroness of pilots, and the Royal Fabellan Air Force * St. Coalineus (Koa), patron of Towan race and culture. Territories Four territories divide Towa, making it the complex state of the Federation. They are: * North Towa * East Towa * West Towa * South Towa The administrative centers are: * Enyarda (North Towa) * Varquilla (East Towa) * Tovanska (West Towa) * Sorazna (South Towa) West Towa is the largest center of Towa, with Tovanska as its capital of the state. Notable landmarks Towa has the major landmarks in Tovanska. The administrative capitol is the Towa Federal Capitol, 5km away from the Towa Metropolitan Cathedral (Cathedral-Basilica Minore of St. Sakurako of Towa) These also include: * Towa Valley Conservation * Mt. Sakurako-no-hoshi * Victory Plateau * St. Sakurako Museum Headquarters As said, Towa's headquarters is the Towa Federal Capitol. Other headquartes include the Tovanskaya Swire plaza, Istrel Arms, and AirTowa General Headquarters. Category:Fabella Category:Federal subjects Category:1930s Category:1935 Category:1357 establishments